


Matapasiones

by kavalla



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavalla/pseuds/kavalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa siempre acaba arruinando los momentos bonitos, incluso cuando ni se lo propone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matapasiones

**1.**

La luz anaranjada y cálida baña por completo el rostro de Haru, apoyado en el hombro de Makoto. Ha sido un día largo para todos y Haru, tras competir cada dos por tres con Rin por tonterías en el centro comercial, ya no puede ni con su alma. No les queda más remedio que volver a casa en tren y dejar que sus pies descansen un poco.

Parece un niño pequeño, todo acurrucadito y somnoliento, con una almohada tan poco mullida como Makoto. Pero está cómodo, que es lo que verdaderamente importa. Makoto lo contempla con una sonrisa cariñosa que perdura incluso cuando Haru ya ha caído rendido al sueño.

A su lado tienen a Nagisa y Rei con las baterías agotadas, ambos demasiado cansados como para estar montando un alboroto. De hecho, Nagisa ha sido el primero en bostezar y caerse redondo. Normal, por otro lado, tras haber estado corriendo de aquí para allá sin parar quieto ni un segundo. Es culo de mal asiento y todo un diablillo, pero cuando está callado parece un verdadero ángel.

Makoto sabe que las caras dormidas de sus amigos deben de ser muy graciosas, pero en ese momento solo tiene ojos para Haru. Le acaricia las mejillas —¡impensable si estuviera despierto!— y le mima sin reparos, como si fuera un osito de peluche.

Las mejillas de Makoto se coloran como una amapola al notar cómo sus dedos se entrelazan con los de Haru. Puede que Haru no esté dormido, después de todo.

—Haru… —susurra Makoto, reprimiendo una risita cargada de felicidad.

Haru no responde, solo se sonroja y, con una sonrisa tímida de la que solo Makoto es testigo, aprieta con cuidado esa mano que siempre está ahí para él.

 —Makoto —dice Haru con unos labios que piden ser besados una y mil veces.

Makoto responde gustoso a esa súplica tácita y ladea la cabeza, cada vez más cerca de…

_Plof_.

—Las… tortugas… ninja… —murmura Nagisa entre sueños. Su cabeza cae hacia su izquierda, dándole en todo el brazo a Makoto.

Qué.

Makoto sonríe, un poco con pena por haber perdido el momento  _perfecto_  para besar a Haru.

La mirada de Haru, en cambio, es bastante más  _violenta_.

—Este Nagisa… —Makoto ríe en bajo, posando sus ojos amorosos de nuevo en Haru.

Deja de reírse inmediatamente cuando nota que la baba cálida y densa de Nagisa le está manchando toda la chaqueta.

La parte positiva es que al menos Nagisa se lo está pasando en grande con lo que sea que esté soñando, porque no para de soltar risitas. Eso hasta que empieza a roncar como un bendito, claro.

* * *

 

**2.**

La cama de Haru no está concebida para dos personas, pero Makoto y él hacen caso omiso y se apretujan como pueden bajo las mantas. A Haru le encanta utilizar el cuerpo de su novio como estufa en otoño, y Makoto, cariñoso por naturaleza, está más que encantado de poder abrazarlo a su antojo.

No es que hablen mucho; no les hace falta. De vez en cuando Makoto come a Haru a besos, sobre todo en el cuello y los hombros, sus lugares favoritos. Ya no sabe si le enamora más el modo en que las mejillas de Haru se encienden o si la sonrisa tierna que se esboza en sus labios.

Ahora, sin embargo, es el turno de Haru. A él también le gusta complacer a Makoto con gestos simples y llenos de amor, como pasar las yemas de los dedos por su cabello. Makoto cierra los ojos, deleitado por la caricia, y sonríe satisfecho.

—Oye, Haru…

—Yo también.

La carcajada suave y melodiosa de Makoto inunda la habitación.

—Haru, aún no he dicho nada.

—Pero sé lo que vas a decir —Haru apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, el único lugar del mundo donde podría dormir durante mil años sin tener ni una pesadilla—. No hace falta que lo hagas.

—¿Y si quiero decirlo? —Makoto bromea, augurando la sesión intensiva de mimos que llegará de un momento a otro. ¡Qué suerte tiene de tener a Haru a su lado!

—Puedo callarte —dice con el tono más sugestivo que tiene.

Que no es muy sexy, pero a Makoto se le seduce con poca cosa.

Haru se pone encima de Makoto, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y lo mira con unos ojos ardiendo con pasión. Ni todo el agua del océano podría apagar las llamas que consumen a Haru en aquel momento.

**~SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JÄGER~**

La melodía escandalosa del móvil de Makoto sí que podría convertir las llamaradas en cenizas. Los dos, con el corazón saliéndoseles por la boca, dan tal respingo que los muelles del colchón crujen por los motivos que Haru no habría deseado.

Makoto hace ademán de levantarse para contestar al pesado de turno, así que Haru le agarra la muñeca con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, Haru, tengo que contestar. ¿Y si es importante? —Makoto sale de la cama como si fuese conducido a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

La llamada es de Nagisa.

_—¡Mako-chan! Antes te cambié el tono de llamada, ¿te gusta?_  —Nagisa se muere de la risa y Haru desea que se atragante ahí mismo—  _Oye, ¿te acuerdas del nombre de aquel entrenador que tuvimos en primaria? ¿Aquel que sustituyó durante unas semanas a Goro-chan cuando se rompió la pierna?_

—Satou —responde Makoto sin ocultar el mal humor que se va propagando dentro de él.

_—¡Ah, Satou! Mítico Satou. ¡Bueno, pues muchas gracias, Mako-chan! Nos vemos._

Y cuelga. Makoto deja que un suspiro largo y cargado de pesadumbre salga de él. Al darse la vuelta para regresar a los brazos de Haru, se da cuenta de que ya no está. Oye el sonido de la sartén friendo algo.

Haru se ha ido a preparar caballa.

* * *

 

**3.**

Llega el catorce de febrero, el día de los enamorados. Makoto organiza una velada perfecta para compartir con Haru, su tierno, terco y adorable novio. Por una vez en lo que llevan saliendo juntos, todo sale a pedir de boca y no hay ningún percance —Nagisa— que arruine ningún beso.

Así que es hora de dar un paso más.

Aprovecha que Haru se está dando un baño largo, como no podría ser de otra forma, para entrar en su cuarto y ultimar detalles. Esparce los pétalos de rosa por el colchón, enciende las velas perfumadas y, como hombre precavido vale por dos, se asegura de que ambos estén protegidos en sus momentos más íntimos.

Abre la mochila donde ha guardado todo y se da cuenta de que  _la protección_ no está por ninguna parte.

Él está seguro, completamente  _seguro_ , de que los había metido ahí.

Entretanto, Haru ha terminado su baño y entra en su cuarto para ver a Makoto de rodillas vaciando una mochila en el suelo, con cara de haber sido derrotado en la batalla decisiva de una guerra.

Haru se pone de cuclillas a su lado y comprueba que Makoto siga con vida. Se fija en que en las manos sostiene una figurita de Iwatobi-chan en la que, en la espalda, va pegada una nota amarilla repleta de corazones.

“Mako-chan, aproveché que estabas haciendo ojitos con Haru-chan para cogerte prestadas unas cosillas de tu mochila. No te preocupes por mí, me los puse en las manos. ¡Me sientan como un guante! Aunque están un poco pegajosos, eso sí.

Te los devolveré mañana.

¡Ah, espero que pases un buen día de San Valentín con Haru-chan! Sois mi pareja favorita.

-Nagisa”

—Nagisa… —murmura Makoto envuelto en una mezcla de ganas de llorar y de romper un jarrón.

Haru le da una palmadia en la espalda, plenamente consciente de lo que les acaba de arrebatar Nagisa. Frustrado y resignado al mismo tiempo, echa un vistazo a su habitación, decorada para asegurar una noche romántica. Suspira.

—Makoto, ¿quieres caballa?

Puede que no se coman un rosco, pero al menos siempre les quedará la caballa.

_Y la sed de venganza._


End file.
